


Fresh start

by lightjakrises



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightjakrises/pseuds/lightjakrises
Summary: He could handle Rikku and Paine but there was something different about Yuna. If she asked him, he'd stay.
Relationships: Jak/Yuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Fresh start

Jak arose feeling hurt. His body ached and he recognized where he was.

He was on the Gullwings ship. They didn't have a proper medbay so the spare room in the cellar made do.

He noticed they bandaged his rib cage. He ran his fingers over his side and remembered where Errol stabbed him. He vowed to return the favor.

Jak realized he was naked. They must have cut his clothes off in order to operate.

Brother was sleeping in a chair by the door. Daxter slept on the desk with the bandages. His morph gun laid there but the ammo was spent. Spira didn't have any native eco so it's practically useless.

He slowly changed the settings to Peacemaker. There were no more cartridges. His rematch with Errol would have to be without his darker half.

Jak got up and hobbled to where Brother was sleeping. He tried to lift the man but stumbled. Thankfully he didn't wake up. He unhooked Brother's suspenders, thinking it was better than nothing.

When he gets on his feet, he'll pay him back. He grabbed the gun-staff off the ground. He'll have to upgrade it but for now, it'll be a good walking cane.

He didn't have much money so he'll have to camp in the wild. Rikku talked about camping before so maybe he should "borrow" her kit?

Stealing from her felt wrong. He'll have to make do on his own.

Jak wonders if he should mix some potions with spiran whiskey. Oddly enough it tastes better that way.

Jak made it up the main deck before spotting Yuna's distinctive braid in front of him.

He could handle Rikku and Paine but there was something different about Yuna. She had a way of bypassing his defenses and bringing up old sentiments. He couldn't rely on anger or fear to hide from her, he had to be honest.

If she asked him too, he'd stay.

"Jak, you should be resting." Yuna didn't turned around.

Jak gulped. Here it goes. He couldn't avoid her so he started hobbling in her direction. Trying not to wince he reached over to her.

She's standing at the edge, admiring the sunrise. "When I first started traveling, I used to wake up early and watch the sunrise."

Jak leaned against the railing next to her. Spiran sunrises weren't different from back home. He doesn't answer and just took in the sight. On any other day, seeing it with her would have made him happy. 

"We could watch it before you go back to bed. Come, I'll help you." Yuna turns to face him, hand outstretched.

Jak ignores her and remarks "I'll be fine. You should stay and finish. I know the way back."

Yuna shakes her head and tries again "No, I'll help you back to bed. You'll need someone to help you change those bandages."

Jak frowned. Worth a shot. He tries another. "Brother's there. He'll get jealous"

Yuna puts her hand on her hips. "And Daxter will make a joke about me being your favorite nurse. I'm a big girl Jak. I can take it."

Jak turned to face her.

"I'm better off on my own."

Yuna speaks lower "Jak stop being stubborn. We're your friends, let us help you."

Jak remarks sharply "Errol's my problem, not yours."

Yuna raises her voice "He kidnapped me to get to you. So he's my problem now."

Jak gets heated "He wouldn't if you didn't know me".

"This isn't my first kidnapping Jak. I was famous before I met you. I could handle myself." Yuna replied coolly. 

"Just worry about Vengagun and leave Errol to me. He's not from your world, not your problem."

"That's bullshit and you know it. He's in this world, he's hurting my friends, he's my problem."

Jak looked at her face and said: "Just drop me at Djose Temple or with the Guados. I'll manage from there"

He started going back to his room and Yuna goes after him, remarking "Jak, this isn't Haven and I'm not Keira. You're not a tool or a monster stop thinking that I see you as one."

Jak turns and steps back, raising his staff. "Fight me. You win, I stay. I win, I go."

Yuna is shocked but steps back. She reached for her guns but stops. Jak sees her drop her holsters on the floor. "No weapons"

Jak nods, dropping the staff. He and Yuna raise their hands, circling each other. Jak makes the first move, closing the distance. Yuna dodges and pushes her leg forward. She wanted to trip him but Jak jumped over it. When he lands he stumbles and Yuna rushes into him, pushing him back.

Jak stops and holds his legs, panting. Yuna hopes he yields but he wouldn't . He rushes towards her but Yuna punches his side. He yells and stumbles back. He raises his fist but misses. He spins around hoping to catch her with a kick but falls on the floor.

He gets up again but Yuna lunges forward. He braces but Yuna pulls him into a hug. He felt tears.

2 weeks later-

The Gullwing ship Celsius lowers its hangar door and Jak and Daxter walk down. The Gullwings follow them down but Brother and the others are further back.

"Don't miss us too much ladies" Daxter makes a finger gun while Jak continues walking.

"In your dreams Spaceman" Paine remarks and walks up.

"Make sure you help him pull his head out of his ass" Rikku yells waving her left arm frantically

"Jak" Yuna says and Jak turns around. Their eyes meet for a moment but Jak turns and continues on, waving from behind.

The hangar door raises up and Jak moves a few more feet away. The Celsius takes off.

"I hope you know what you're looking for Jak," Daxter says, looking at Jak. He is uncharacteristically serious and Jak responds "Me too".

**Author's Note:**

> The lockdown has me revisiting old fandoms. For some reason, I thought of the midpoint of the story first.
> 
> It's main ship is a one-sided Jak/Yuna. Jak and Daxter are in the early stages of Jak 3 before he gets the light jak abilities and while the Gullwings is after 1000 words? (i might change that)
> 
> inspired by Taking order from nobody by Chedarbiscuit and now with added edits from Riona.


End file.
